Kinney Family Reunion
by MegKF
Summary: QAF US X-over with Buffy. Brian runs into someone unexpected at his family reunion. Warning: Slash


_Buffy is owned by Mutant Enemy and Queer as Folk is owned by showtime? No copyright infringement is intended. Fanfiction is, in my opinion, free advertisement. There are many things I've bought because I enjoyed fanfiction that crossed into a new fandom. I encourage everyone to purchase these products. _

_This takes place after the end of both shows. Mostly takes place in the Queer as Folk (USA) universe. Also a lot of mentions of slash~~~_

**Kinney Family Reunion**

"Come on Brian!" Justin whined softly from his spot beside Brian in bed. He'd made a point of visiting his ex-fiance as often as he could from New York. They still loved each other a great deal. Brian even went to New York for business whenever possible. "You've got to have someone in your family who isn't a homophobe!"

Justin took this opportunity to get up out of bed and go over to the table with all the mail piled on it. He lifted out the envelope of interest and pulled out the invitation to look at it again. "It's your family reunion. Your sister even sent you an invitation."

"She doesn't really want me to come. I've haven't gone to a reunion since I was 18 and could get out of it. She expects me to turn it down especially since it's her turn to throw it. Besides I haven't seen anyone in my family since my mother showed up at the office to tell me that God gave me cancer for being gay." Brian stretched back and propped himself up on his elbows to check out Justin's very naked body illuminated by the light of the full moon.

"Come on," Justin said turning to Brian, letting out a smirk as he caught the lust in Brian's eyes. He started strutting towards Brian and was soon crawling up the bed over Brian's body. He leaned in near Brian's ears and whispered exactly what he'd do if Brian agreed to go. His tongue reached down and licked Brian's neck before he leaned back up to make a bet with Brian, what he wanted Brian to do if he did find at least someone in his family worth knowing and what he'd do to Brian if they didn't.

Brian's eyes widened, he's wanted Justin to do that for ages, "Deal!"

Justin grinned and laughed as Brian grabbed his shoulders and rolled them over.

-*-*-

"There's a lot of alcohol here," Justin observed as he entered the hall with Brian. Justin had come down again for the weekend. They were ready to start pissing people off by being openly together. Brian had no respect for his family and wanted to have as little to do with them as possible so he didn't really care what they thought of him… And he really wanted to win the bet.

"It's a Kinney family reunion," Brian explained softly. "Making sure there is a lot of beer is pretty much the only thing everyone can agree on, in fact it's the only thing everyone agrees to help pay for."

"Oh. … So who is everyone?"

"Well we already ran into my sister and her awful kids when we entered," Brian said with a slight sneer. He hadn't forgiven or forgotten about his nephew trying to get him in trouble and saying that he'd molested him, like he's ever touch anyone even remotely like him. "That's my uncle over there, let me introduce you."

It was a couple of hours later when Brain and Justin were both sitting at the bar relaxing when Justin spoke up, "I guess I was wrong, all your relatives suck, and not in a good way."

"Yeah, that's the Kinney clan for you," Brain agreed nodding.

"I think I've met all your relatives here and all of them disliked us."

"I think my mother has been telling stories. She's always set to condemn the fag."

"Hm. Where is your oh so charming mother?"

Brian nodded slightly in the direction of the other end of the bar. She was sitting there doing her best to ignore her son and his male lover.

"Who's that?" Justin asked as someone he most definitely hadn't spoken to yet approached her.

"Who?"

"The pirate." And indeed the man who was now talking to Brian's mother could be described that way. He was wearing an eye patch after all.

"Don't know. Let's go introduce ourselves," Brian got to his feet and wrapped an arm around Justin and led them to the other end of the bar. "Hello mother. Who is this?"

His mother just glared at him, but before she could speak the man did, "I'm Xander. It's good to see you again Brian." He held out his hand to shake hands with Brian and turned to Justin with his hand still outstretched.

Justin took it after a moment and introduced himself when he realized that Brian wasn't going to, "I'm Justin. Xander is an interesting name."

"It's short for Alexander, Alexander Harris," he explained with a big grin.

"So you know Brian?" Justin said filling in the silence forming around them.

"I spent all my time hanging out with him at the only reunion I went to, the one my mom threw about 15 years ago. We only have these reunions every 5 years after all. My parents didn't want to drive to the other reunions. I was pretty young but I remember Brian showing me how to play pool. I decided then and there that Brian was the coolest man ever."

"Let's go Xander, maybe someone else has heard from Jessica," Joanie Kinney said standing up with a slight shake. Xander reached over to help her stand still. "I'll pray that your mother made it out to safety." Xander raised his eyebrows and allowed her to lead them to a group of other family members to see if any of them had hear from Jack's sister since Sunnydale had collapsed.

Xander looked over his shoulder and called out a soft, "Bye Brian, it was nice seeing you again. Nice meeting you Justin."

*-*-*

"I won," Brian said as soon as they returned to his flat.

"No, I won," Justin said with a smile.

"You said you didn't like any of my relatives."

"Then we met Xander and I liked him."

"But we didn't say anything about being together, we don't know if he would have been a jerk if he'd known."

"Good point."

"Then you agree I won?" Brian said as he began to strip down.

"I didn't say that," Justin denied as he watched as a naked Brian was slowly revealed.

Brian smirked. He knew he was hot. Really hot. "I believe I still won, we don't know how Xander would have reacted so you didn't meet anyone in my family who would really accept us."

"But that goes the other way too, we don't know if he wouldn't have," Justin had done very well in school, he could have made the debate team if he'd tried. He wanted Brian to do THAT.

"We'll call it draw for now then. But don't have any doubts Justin, you will be fulfilling your promise. Now strip."

*-*-*

"So how was your reunion?" Michael asked as Brian and Justin entered the comic book store the next day.

"As expected," Brian said simply, checking out the large pile of comics piled up on counter. "Are you reorganizing again Mikey?"

"Hm? No. A costumer is buying all of that. He went out to eat. He'll be back soon to continue. Apparently he lost his collection recently."

Brian raised an eyebrow at that. He'd never known anyone who'd ever bought that much from the store. Justin just smiled. He needed to plan out the next plot line for their comic with Michael anyway. They had some ideas, but Rage was even more successful now that he'd tied the knot, so they'd had to plan out more issues since they'd ended up not ending the story. Justin was pretty happy with it since it was successful enough to pay his bills in New York allowing him to do his art however he liked.

"Well-"

"Brian?" came a voice as the door opened again.

"Oh my god," Michael said as he let his head hit the counter for a moment. "Is there anyone you haven't fucked? He's only been in town for a couple of days."

"Huh? We haven't had sex, he's my cousin. I'm not even gay."

"Hi Xander," Justin said as he came face to face with Xander.

"Hi Justin!" he said cheerfully before turning to Michael. "Sorry that took so long. The food was awesome and I was starving."

"It's okay. You're not gay? Are you sure?" Michael asked confused.

"Why does everyone always think I'm gay? I'm not!" Xander said annoyed. "First it was Larry, then it was Spike, won't anyone lay off that!?"

"Er. You have copies of every issue of Rage…"

"Oh that isn't for me, my roommate loves it. I'm pretty sure he's gay. He lost his comic collection too when Sunnydale sank. But the authors live here so he wanted me to see if I could have them autographed."

"Oh!" Justin smiled brightly. "That would be us! Michael and I write it together."

"Really? Would you? Andrew is like a huge fan."

"Sure!" Justin reached over to the pile so he and Michael could sign them. "So you don't have any problems with gays?"

"Of course not, my best friend is a lesbian. And I have a probably gay roommate…"

"But you resent the idea of being gay?"

"I resent it when guys who used to bully me hit on me. I tend to attract evil people… I have enough trouble dealing with evil women, I don't even want to think of the hell dealing with evil men hitting on me would make life."

"OK," Brian's voice dragged out the word for an extra couple of seconds.

Xander smiled and let out a chuckle. "I dated the head cheerleader in high school, and she was the nicest of the women I've dated, I think that tells you a lot."

Justin snorted as he placed the last Rage issue, autographed of course, in front of Michael. Michael quickly signed it and got up to help Xander find the other comics he wanted. "I'll come by later to work on the next Rage issue," Justin called out before the two could start talking comics. Justin reached up and kissed Brian before he could turn to leave. When Justin was only about an inch away from Brian he whispered so only he could hear him, "I win."

**End Story **

_REVIEWS INSPIRE ME_

_I know this isn't the family reunion that I think people wanted but I hope you all like my third un-official attempt at the August Fic a Day challenge, I was afraid I wouldn't finish it in time but I made it. This idea is one I had years ago, but finally decided to write down. Can you believe I've been writing fanfiction for over a year now? And this is my first slashy story. I've been wanting to write slash for ages._


End file.
